


A Commission for Nerdanel

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Bechdel Test Pass, Crack, Drabble, Female-Centric, Gen, Gender, Humor, Substance Abuse, Teapots, pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdanel, resident artist, meets an unusual challenge with her usual flair.<br/>But who was it who issued that challenge, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Commission for Nerdanel

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of sexual innuendo.  
> Femslash, if you squint. You might have to squint quite hard, though.

It was so very feminine a teapot, Varda mused. Those curves! Such an air of suggestiveness… She almost blushed to be following them with her eyes.

‘Admirable, as ever, my dear Nerdanel!’ she exclaimed. ‘Who else but you could have created a female teapot? Who except you could have come up with the idea?’ She hesitated briefly but curiosity won out over politeness. ‘Why exactly would you want to?’

‘But… You asked me to, Tintalle! Ilmare said…’

‘Ilmare!’

The Valie and the elf turned to the handmaiden, who visibly flinched.

‘Ilmare, have you been at the vats of silindrin again?’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm applying "silindrin" here to the contents of Silindrin (the silver dew of Telperion); it seems a suitably illicit substance for a Maia to be getting into.
> 
> B2MeM Challenge: B2MeM 2016: Memories. B2MeM 2012: Talents and skills (card): I30: pottery  
> Tolkien Weekly Challenge: Female protagonist: Anything female (Vala, Maia, teapot, anything...)


End file.
